Yearbook 2018 - 2019
Yearbook 2018 - 2019 is a yearbook in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was released on February 8, 2019, for the 2nd Anniversary Party. It contains the parties and events that happened from February 2018 to January 2019. Events February 2018 In February the Penguin Play Awards were in full swing. Penguins could even vote on their favourite play with a joint winner, Quest for the Golden Puffle and Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. We celebrated both the 1st Anniversary and the 50th edition of the Club Penguin Times! March 2018 - April 2018 Earth Day arrived and there were new animal outfits for all, such as the African painted dog and the snow leopard. May 2018 May was kicked off with a mini puffle party, to celebrate Club Penguin's favourite furry little creatures. Later the same month, darkness swallowed the land as Scorn the Dragon King took over the island. Knights battled to end his reign. June 2018 June saw the start of the 101 Days of Fun, which had a new activity every day for 101 days. This was soon followed by the Music Jam which introduced new music to Dance Contest, you could even search for lost records with the scavenger hunt. July 2018 In July, penguins set off for the adventure of a lifetime to help Rockhopper build a beacon on Shipwreck Island. Meanwhile on the island, many penguins dressed up as captains and pirates and waged war on one another. August 2018 The Penguin Games had arrived on the island, allowing penguins to choose Team Red or Team Blue. We saw the introduction of the Sled Racing leaderboard, where each team could compete for the most points. Team Blue won with 389,630 points compared to Team Red's 221,765 points. September 2018 By September, the annual Fair had arrived. It brought with it a variety of minigames you could play to earn tickets. For the first time ever, the community worked with one another to get enough tickets to unlock the global prizes for all. October 2018 The island was covered in darkness due to the eclipse of a lifetime, this caused a giant haunted mansion to appear, where penguins assisted Gary in finding his long lost relative Gariwald. It surely was a spooktacular Halloween. November 2018 Sensei needed the help of the ninjas on the island to find hot items to awaken the volcano. This was soon followed by the release of Card Jitsu Fire where ninjas could challenge others to earn their fire suits. December 2018 This month was full of generosity and giving, Coins for Change was in full swing, penguins ended up donating over 200 million coins. The Christmas Party returned, with the return of the advent calendar. To end off the year, there was a huge new years countdown that many attended, 2019 started with a bang! January 2019 The new year started with a bang, fireworks were let off to celebrate the start of 2019. This was followed soon enough by the Dance-A-Thon, where the new Dance Contest Multiplayer was available. The month was ended with winter fiesta that left the island covered in sombreros and conga lines. Trivia *It is published by the Snowball Press. *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's second yearbook. *Clicking on Aunt Arctic on the last page will show a hidden message in Tic-Tac-Toe Code which when decoded says "Be prepared agents it is almost time." SWF *Yearbook 2018 - 2019 Category:Yearbooks Category:2019